Heaven Had A Cost
by VanHunhan2
Summary: "Kau ingin menemukan surga? Ikuti prajurit pelangi!" /Bad Summary/YAOI/Zaman dahulu korea dan china/Hunhan Kaisoo Spartace couple and others


Author : Van_Hunhan

Cast : Oh Sehun x Xi Cao Lu

Another cast : Kim Jongkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Kris and Luhan belong to their parents and SM Entertainment. God owned them. I owned this fict.

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, Mature Content, AU, etc

PS : Yang garis miring = flashback

.

SREK. Suara angin yang menggesek sebuah anak panah yang meluncur mengenai seekor babi hutan. Seseorang yang meluncurkan panah itu lekas berlari ketika dilihatnya sang babi hutan tewas tertusuk.

"Aku akan membawa ini. Arus sungai terlalu deras. Kalian- (DOR)" belum juga selesai kalimatnya, sebuah peluru bersarang didahinya. Tidak siap, teman yang ikut dengannya tadi juga tertimpa hal yang sama. Pelakunya berasal dari seberang sungai. Memegang senjata api miliknya, ditemani beberapa orang yang juga memegang senjata api.

"Ketua, sekarang bagaimana kita mengambil babi itu?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Jongkook. Kim Jongkook, ketua suku Hanyang, salah satu ketua suku yang paling disegani. Dia yang menembak

orang yang tadinya memanah babi yang menjadi incaran mereka.

"Biar aku." seseorang berlari dari belakang melewati Jongkook kemudian melompat ke sungai.

"Sehun.." Jongkook ingin mencegah anaknya itu tapi Sehun terlanjur menceburkan dirinya. Mencoba melawan derasnya arus sungai hingga ke seberang ke tempat orang yang mati tertembak bersama dengan babi hutan.

Sehun tidak langsung mengincar babi hutan itu. Lebih dahulu dipenggalnya satu persatu kepala mereka yang terkapar tewas, membawa kepalanya lalu mengambil babi hutan tadi. Secepat mungkin

diselesaikannya. Baru saja dia mengangkat babi itu, suku Imyeon (asal dari pemuda yang dia penggal kepalanya) mendatangi dirinya dengan senjata ditangan mereka. Jongkook makin panik melihat

keadaan itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa percaya pada anaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir.

"Ayo cepat Sehun, mereka datang." teriak para pemuda Hanyang yang berada bersama Jongkook tak kalah panik.

Sehun makin mempercepat gerakannya. Arus makin besar dan deras, tapi dia tak punya pilihan selain melompat ke dalam sungai. Para pemuda Imyeon mulai menembak ketika Sehun melompat ke dalam sungai. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing mengikuti arus air sungai, tak hayal tangannya tergores disalah satu batu besar ketika mencoba meraih batu itu. Dia kemudian menggunak pisaunya, menancapkannya ke batu yang lain sambil tangan yang lainnya menahan babi hutan.

Sementara para pemuda suku Hanyang mundur masuk kedalam hutan. Bukannya mereka takut. Jumlah suku Imyeon kali ini dua kali lebih banyak dari mereka yang hanya 6 orang. Para pemuda Imyeon pun fokus pada keberadaan Sehun yang mereka yakin masih hidup.

"Disana" teriak salah satu pemuda Imyeon dan mulai menembaki Sehun diikuti yang lainnya. Untungnya gerakan Sehun yang cepat dan gesit membuat peluru mereka tak melukai tubuhnya. Apalagi dengan babi besar menutupi bagian bahu belakangnya, membuatnya agak tertolong. Sehun akhirnya berhasil lolos dari tembakan pemuda suku Imyeon, dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Hei.." teriak seseorang dari dalam hutan, yang mereka yakin itu orang yang mereka coba tembaki tadi.

"Namaku Kim Sehun dari suku Hanyang. Berhati-hatilah kalian jika mendengar nama ini." lanjutnya lagi. Gema suaranya membuat burung-burung berterbangan meninggalkan pohon yang tadi mereka hinggapi.

"Sehun, sehebat apa kau? Bahkan para burung begitu takut pada namamu." gumam Siwon, salah satu pria yang tadi ikut menembaki Sehun. Para pemuda itupun akhirnya kembali ke desa mereka menyisakan pertanyaan yang sama dikepala mereka. Dissertai ekspresi gentar.

.

"Mereka pulang. Jongkook sudah pulang." ucap salah satu wanita dengan suara keras, namun tidak berteriak. Para beberapa wanita lainnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama hingga terdengar sampai

ke telinga Jihyo, istri Jongkook. Jihyo langsung mengambil kain lalu mengantarkannya pada Jongkook.

"Istriku. Malam ini kau harus menato tangan anak kita. Dia sudah siap." kata Jongkook mantap ketika Jihyo berhadapan dengannya. Jihyo hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kain yang dibawanya tadi.

.

Saat ini Sehun tengah berbaring diatas karpet kayu. Tangannya, tepatnya sejingkal diatas siku, sedang diukir tato berbentuk naga. Uniknya, cara mengukir tato di sukunya saat itu, adalah dengan menusuk-nusukkan sebuah jarum sampai berdarah. Tato itu terukir dengan darah dari Sehun sendiri nanti. Disela-sela itu, dia kembali teringat dengan ucapan ayahnya.

_"Sehun dengar baik-baik. Kau tahu, diatas sana para leluhur kita mengamati kita. Mereka menjaga keseimbangan alam disekitar kita. Itulah kenapa ada lahan untuk berburu, alam yang melimpah. Semua karena leluhur kita menjaga dengan baik kedamaian kita. Mereka berpesan, 'siapa saja bisa masuk kedalam surga para leluhur. Asalkan dia memberikan sesuatu yang setimpal. Keberanian. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak tahu berburu, atau perempuan yang tidak tahu menjahit, tidak akan bisa memiliki tato dilengannya. Seorang prajurit sejati mati dalam perang. Mereka lah pantas menyebrangi jembatan pelangi ke surga para leluhur'."_

Jihyo selesai mengukir kemudian mengambil sebuah kayu bambu kecil yang disatukan ujung selatan dan ujungnya yang lain, sehingga membentuk bulatan lonjong. Bambu itu dia gunakan untuk

menyapu rata darah Sehun tadi. Walaupun darah itu tetap kembali keluar.

_"Kau harus menjadi seorang prajurit kelak kau dewasa. Prajurit yang tak takut pada apapun, yang bersedia melakukan apapun, dan rela berkorban. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap tajam kearah langit-langit rumah kayunya. Dan saat itulah kita disebut Prajurit Pelangi"_


End file.
